Shocking telephone
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Ella estaba sola, su héroe no estaba con ella desde hace un mes...Él vencía a los villanos pero también extrañaba su presencia... El no soportar la ausencia como la soledad hace que los trabajos manuales junto con las palabras sean la única opción de sentirse y más cuando un teléfono era el medio perfecto OS- Lemmon Naruto x Hinata, los hechos ocurren en Jump Force


Hinata estaba acostada en su cama mientras veía ese cuadro, sí, esa cita que tuvo con aquel chico rubio y tonto pero valiente y poderoso dispuesto a darlo todo. Abrazaba lentamente un peluche de ese chico mientras recordaba aquel día, en aquel entonces Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi fueron llamados por la Hokage Tsunade pero los motivos fueron desconocidos.

Desde aquel entonces cuando se despidió de ella había pasado un mes, comúnmente una misión fuera de Konoha duraba una semana pero eso era demasiado tiempo. Al menos recibía fotos como información acerca del mismo Naruto, él era un agente de una organización llamada Jump Force en una base llamada Umbras, ubicada en Tokyo.

Aquí en la capital nipona se reúnen los héroes que aparte de Naruto peleaban contra los males que asediaban la ciudad metropolitana y por el futuro de la humanidad, la Jump forcé era dirigida por un personaje histórico, el samurái del Bakumatsu quién abrió las puertas de Japón al mundo: Sakamoto Ryoma.

Según las palabras expresadas por Naruto, todos los héroes de la Jump provenían del distintos mundos más allá de la realidad que habitan. A dichos mundos se le llaman Jumps y por culpa de los enemigos que venían de entre uno y otro Jump hacían que Tokio se sumía en la paz y en la destrucción pero por suerte existían héroes que estaban listos y dispuestos a afrontar la amenaza que representaban esos enemigos, entre esos héroes conformaban la Jump Force.

Dicha organización está conformada por héroes de sus mundos Jump, entre ellos figuraban sus tres líderes: Gokú, el guerrero saiyajin que marcó la infancia del Universo; Naruto, el ninja número uno y el salvador del mundo y Luffy, el chico de goma que quiere ser el rey de los piratas. Naruto era el líder del grupo Ganma, su función era la infiltración en el territorio enemigo para recopilación de información.

Pero a pesar de la información como fotos dadas con su amigos héroes sobretodo Gokú, no quería saber nada de él… Pareciera que le importaba derrotar amenazas en Tokio pero nunca a su ahora esposa… La pobre peliazul abrazaba con todo aferro a esa peluche mientras su cuarto matrimonial estaba en oscuras pero la luz de la luna era su iluminación natural.

Miraba el calendario donde marcó una posible fecha y de eso transcurrió un mes… Recordaba esos momentos con su novio desde el fin de la guerra ninja, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre Naruto estaba con ella o viceversa, siempre lo aseguraba… Una foto de su cumpleaños donde sonreía como nunca, después de todo nunca tuvo un pastel en sus cortos 17 años.

Cuando estaba sola en la noche, bueno, cada noche después de aquella partida sin ninguna explicación se sentía realmente lastimada, le dolía que ambos estaban separados. Aunque recibía fotos como alguna vaga información nunca la llamó, miles de llamadas en vano por parte de ella y el correo de voz como siempre era muy habitual en estos casos.

¿Dónde estaba en estos momentos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... Había ocasiones en que se planteaba lo peor, ¿Se había olvidado de ella? ¿Estaba bien sin ella?... Eran las diez de la noche por lo cual decidió acostarse con el muñeco de ese rubio idiota aunque al menos albergaba las esperanzas de que pudiera salir con vida.

(…)

Mientras tanto en Tokio, cerca de un puesto de ramen el equipo ganma recibía a un nuevo integrante en sus filas. El equipo era conformado por Naruto el líder obviamente, Sasuke, Kakashi, Trunks el guerrero del futuro y Sabo el segundo integrante del ejército revolucionario y hermano mayor de Luffy. El nuevo integrante del equipo era una chica de unos 16 años, cabello de piña en color azul oscuro con un parche en el ojo derecho.

La recluta estaba en la mesa larga mientras el ninja rubio estaba a la orden de su ramen mientras Sabo y Trunks conversaban con Kakashi, Sasuke como siempre no expresaba alguna palabra pero entraron en silencio cuando el líder anunció la buena nueva

-Bienvenida, Yuzu-chan, soy Naruto Uzumaki…

-¿Es usted el héroe que derrotó a Pain y a Madara? Encantada de conocerlo, señor- Respondió humildemente ante el rubio, se notaba que sus actos daban mucho de qué hablar, estrechó la dulce mano de la joven guerrera

-Bueno, no te culpo por saber mucho de mí, pero puedes llamarme Capitán Naruto

-¿Puedo llamarlo heichou?

-Em, bueno… Pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo yaoi conmigo

-Señor, no me agrada el yaoi pero como toda persona recalco que respeto los gustos de cada quién a excepción de sus fanboys

Mientras tanto el revolucionario y el guerrero del futuro hablaban entre cuchicheos mientras notaban esa sonrisa algo arrogante en su líder

-Parece que Naruto está de buen humor- Comentó Trunks

-Sí, me alegra verlo motivado. Verlo así me recuerda demasiado a Luffy- Decía conmovido Sabo que sonreía no sin antes tomarse un vaso de sake

-Sí, lo sé pero siempre y cuando haga algo de provecho con tanta motivación

El revolucionario se rió bajito pero al menos trataba con éxito de poder contenerse

-He he he, buena esa, Trunks

-Oigan, par de bobos- El pobre jinchuuriki estaba con una de esas caras raras que hacía, en ese caso cerraba sus ojos con el gesto fruncido, esos lo habían avergonzado y en frente de la recluta como del restaurante de su comida favorita- No sé si lo saben pero los estoy escuchando

-Señores, por favor no empecemos- Intervino Kakashi con tal de calmar la situación aunque también para bajarle los sumos a su viejo alumno- Dejen de burlarse de Naruto, después de todo él es el líder- Su mirada se dirigió al último Uchiha

-Hey, Sasuke… Acércate tú también a saludar a Yuzu-chan!

El mencionado dio una mirada leve en junta a su mirada seria por no decir atemorizante para la chica tuerta debido a su Rinnengan en el ojo izquierdo como su Sharingan en el derecho.

-Ah, hola soy Sasuke Uchiha- Una vez más decidió mirar fijamente el lugar quizás a la espera de su ramen o porque era en común que no se juntaba en una algarabía con mucha gente lo que dio curiosidad en Trunks y aparte le recordaba ese algo

-Veo que no cambias, Sasuke. Me recuerdas a alguien

-¿Se refiere al señor Vegeta?- Preguntó la joven a lo cual el guerrero peliceleste suspiró y decidió tomar la palabra- Bueno, Yuzu-chan, ¿Qué te parece el grupo Ganma?

La joven tuerta sonrió tiernamente dando a entender que a pesar de su poco tiempo en el equipo le resultaba ser de su agrado en integrar a ese grupo sobretodo porque conocía la vida de cada integrante de alguna manera desconocida.

-Aunque parezcamos unos desastres, se nos da muy bien infiltrarnos en territorio enemigo y recabar información.

-Si te gusta lo que ves, espero que valores estar con nosotros- Recalcó Kakashi a lo cual la joven tuerta asintió, no pasó un minuto cuando las ordenes de ramen llegaron y como siempre Naruto era el primero en darse el buen gusto, después de todo esa comida era como un manjar de dioses para él.

Los demás luego de recibir sus platos dieron sus gracias y fue ahí donde empezaron a comer de manera algo considerada aunque el Uchiha como los otros dos tenían la oportunidad de ver el rostro del colmillo blanco el cual tuvo que bajarse su máscara para obviamente traer otra mascara lo que causó un trolleo sobretodo para Naruto.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando un fuerte ringtone resonó en pleno banquete, en menos de nada el héroe ninja sacó su móvil preguntándose quién sería la persona que lo llamaría a eso de las diez de la noche, abrió la llamada mientras daba su presentación como agente

-Hola… Naruto Uzumaki, agente de la Shonen Jump al habla…- Sus azules se encogieron mientras una sonrisa algo acelerada se dibujó en su rostro como si hubiese esperado un momento esperado a lo cual avisó a sus compañeros que saldría a un rato, asintieron pero advirtieron que debiera hacerlo rápido con la amenaza de que la nueva recluta o Trunks se devorarían el ramen servido para su persona, mientras Kakashi miraba con detenimiento, después de todo ya conocía esa actitud repentina.

El rubio fue a una distancia algo prudencial hasta tomar el móvil en llamada entrante, emocionado con una sonrisa alegre y quizás algo infantil exclamó pero antes debía ser precavido para no molestar a algún habitante del sector

-¿Hinata?... Gracias a Dios, aún estás despierta. Ha pasado un largo tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?

De pronto un sonido de una voz potente hacía temblar al jinchuuriki mientras el propio móvil estando en el aire se movía de forma exagerada como si le estuviese cantando las verdades a los cuatro vientos

-(¡TÚ! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IMBECIL! ¡TONTO! ¡BUENO PARA NADA!)- En menos de nada el pobre rubio fue mandado a volar hacia una pared creando una grieta, el joven ninja se incorporó mientras cogía el móvil que estaba en altavoz, el héroe del rasengan decidió alejar un poco su oído aunque estaba impresionado de que su amada lo llamara pero no se esperaba esa reacción la cual era muy rara en la peliazul.

-Esto, mi amor…

-(¿Por qué no te has contactado conmigo durante un mes entero?)

-Esto, bueno…

-(¡Será mejor que tengas una verdadera razón para descuidarme por tanto tiempo!)

-Hinata… Lo siento, tardaré un poco en explicarlo- En eso Sabo salió a llamarlo a lo cual el rubio sin titubear se lanzó al ataque con todo ya que se iban a disputar su amado plato pero como era obvio demostró ser capaz de no dar su terreno cuando se trataba de comida.

(…)

El equipo Ganma estaba en su base de Umbras el cual tenía una residencia especial para sus héroes integrantes, en un cuarto típico con cama y televisión estaba sumida nuestro ninja protagonista el cual estaba sentado mientras veía la ventana iluminada por la celeste noche. El shinobi de las nueve colas marcó el número de su novia para reanudar la conversación.

-Ah, hola Hinata- Su voz era algo baja y quizás seria- Ahora estoy con mi equipo en una importante misión, aparte Sasuke como Kakashi sensei están conmigo en todo momento. Desde que estoy en la Jump Force, el horario se ha hecho más difícil de lo previsto y no he tenido tiempo

-(¡No quiero oír tus escusas!)- Cortó la peliazul en el altavoz

-Pero, si tú fuiste la que me preguntó por una razón

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, la pobre Hinata estaba enfadada mientras veía a la distancia una pequeña foto que se tomó con su amado ninja cabeza hueca, ambos estaban en un parque de diversiones donde el rubio estaba haciendo una V de victoria con sus dedos y la peliazul cargaba un peluche de un zorro moe naranja.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado?- Apretaba nerviosa la mano derecha contra su pecho mientras su voz en quiebre la traicionaba- Pensé que te… Habías olvidado de mí

El rubio miraba una foto de su amada que por cierto era de la graduación de la academia, el ojiazul estaba cerca al lado de la ojigris la cual estaba muy sonrojada, de hecho siempre era tímida como callada cada vez que tenía una interacción hasta mínimamente física con el jinchuriki. El rubio se sentía muy mal, si hubiera sabido quizás desde antes de que ella tenía sus sentimientos hacia él, quizás su infancia como sus viejos tiempos de genin hubiese transcurrido de diferente manera.

-Hinata, lo siento- Miró el suelo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa- Nunca hubo un momento en el que pensara que estaría sin ti, quiero verte tan pronto como pueda

-(Naruto-kun…)

-Quiero verte y tocarte, quiero besarte y abrazarte… Como solíamos hacerlo- Se sonrojó ligeramente mientras ahora veía una foto de su amada en bañador, no sabía que después de la academia cuando era su genin la ojigris tenía una belleza de una diosa

-Quiero tener sexo contigo hasta que la mañana llegue

Mientras tanto en el cuarto matrimonial la peliazul miraba un pequeño álbum familiar en donde el ninja ojiazul estaba con Iruka, sus tiempos en la academia, el viejo equipo 7 y Jiraiya.

-(Hinata… ¿Quieres besarme y tener sexo conmigo?)

La peliazul estaba en una pausa, era obvio que la falta de su chico la hacia sentir destrozada e incluso se enfadaría con él por obvias razones (A pesar de que generalmente no suele reaccionar así), pero de pronto cuando oía esa sinceridad notada en sus palabras como ese sentimiento de amor en su tono pareciera que esa sensación de enfado y tristeza se borraban.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar en Naruto sea en sus ojos, en su cabello y quizás en lo tontito que pudiera llegar a ser… Por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se calentaba, no de calor o de temperatura ni de fiebre… Era uno diferente pero ella lo sabía muy bien ya que después de todo cuando estaba con el rubio entre sábanas sabía ese extraño sentimiento.

El rubio ahora estaba acostado bocarriba mientras su boca apuntaba a la pantalla

-Me gustaría oírte gemir de placer

La peliazul se quedó sin habla pero era un pedido de la boca de su amado pero era extraño ya que el muchacho se encontraba ausente pero era inevitable que en cualquier momento la ausencia haría que fuera perfeccionando sus trabajos manuales

-¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto-kun?

-(Bueno, se siente solitario hacerlo solo todo el tiempo…)- Se escuchó un suspiro- (Quiero sentirme bien junto a ti, Hinata… ¿De acuerdo?)- La ojigris quedó en pausa pero no daría una marcha atrás, si Naruto pedía algo así, no había forma de rechazarlo, ambos estaban solos y frustrados, fantaseando el uno al otro… La manualidad era su única alternativa

-Bien, Naruto-kun… Sólo por hoy

La peliazul tuvo que acostarse bocarriba sobre su cama, usaba su chaqueta gris con morado y su sudadera oscura. Se abrió la prenda para dejar al descubierto una camiseta en mallas negras donde se dibujaban sus pechos, se subió la camisa para darlos a luz… Suaves y grandes pero agradables en el tacto.

Mientras tanto el héroe del rasengan estaba bocarriba mientras mantenía su vista en algunas fotos de su amada sin importar en que momento, entre más fotos desde la academia hasta hoy de alguna forma Hinata relucía su belleza y sus aspecto. Ahora tenía el papel de dueño de ese cuerpo de diosa inmortal y su palabra era la ley y orden.

-(Hinata, chupa tus dedos y piensa en ellos como si fueran mi boca)- La peliazul asintió usando dos dedos para mojarlos con su boca para ir al botón rosa del seno derecho

-(Con esos dedos, recuerda el lugar que me gusta de ti, tócalo…)

La mujer ninja decidió mover y girar su pequeño punto mientras temblaba entre una descarga eléctrica con tan solo tocarse ese pequeño detalle y dejando salir un gemido mientras que el rubio tenía una pequeña alerta en su pantalón mientras la voz de su amada resonaba en menos de los primeros minutos… Por otro lado la chica Hyuga se sentía en el paraíso, quizás se tocaba sola pero haciéndolo con la voz del ojiazul era como en su mente el destello naranja estaba ahí plasmando su boca en ese delicioso como provocativo lugar.

Hacerlo con la voz de Naruto la hacía sentirse como una bruja en una enorme hoguera que hacía que su cuerpo se calentara la más mínima parte

-Tus pezones están duros, ¿Verdad?- El rubio seguía mirando otra foto de la chica del Byakugan- Bien, ahora sigue adelante y mueve tu mano hacia abajo, lentamente… Como si estuviera lamiéndote con mi lengua

Hinata dejó su móvil cuidadosamente cerca de la almohada, se bajó un poco sus pantalones como interiores mientras ubicaba su mano derecha sobre su punto dulce, cayó en cuenta nueva por el roce eléctrico mientras repetía el nombre de su héroe entre sus gemidos; por otro lado el héroe tuvo que bajarle el volumen ya que cierto chico explosivo y matón le exigió que apagara su porquería o lo iba a rostizar con nitroglicerina.

-¿Hinata?...- El rubio se dio un facepalm mental, debió ser más específico- No te he dicho que te toques todavía…- Hizo un puchero de enojo- No podía esperar más de una niña sucia… Niña sucia

-(¡NO ES ESO!)

-Bien, ahora lo siguiente… Mmm… Hinata, usa tu otra mano para tocarte el trasero- Sacudió la cabeza- ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Es sucio… ¡No puedes hacer eso!... Esto… Ya sé, saca del cajón esa cosa rara que tienes y debes meterla en tu trasero

-(Naruto-kun, pero… No sé si…?

-Está bien, sólo imagina que yo te lo estoy haciendo, entonces no estarás asustada, ¿Cierto?

La joven acató la orden poniéndose en cuatro mientras de su mesa de noche sacó un pequeño dildo rosa, le echó algo de lubricante sobre la punta del instrumento como a su abertura trasera alrededor de la entrada anal y en menos de nada se agrandó un poco esperando la hora. Decidió entrar el objeto dentro de su recto, sentía como si la apuñalara por detrás pero la sensación era algo agradable como alucinante.

Debía ser gentil pero al final era rudo, así se sentía cuando se le hacía un anal y en efecto estaba sintiendo en su mente aquel miembro dentro de su entrada trasera, el temblor como los espasmos la hacían estremecer y mucho pero había algo que le faltaba en medio de esa marea de sensaciones…

Si… Tal como ella lo temía, el placer alcanzado era excelente pero no perfecto, no era suficiente con tan sólo escuchar su voz. Lo que realmente la peliazul quería era a su Naruto, quería a Naruto, Naruto debía estar ahí y Naruto debía metérsela hasta el alma… Quería que Naruto le diera con toda por una bendita noche, una aventura descarrilada sin medir las consecuencias.

La mujer no paraba su acción pero su mente al menos con sus ya agonizantes neuronas trataba al menos de implorar su más ardiente deseo… Lo extrañaba tanto más de lo que hubiera pensado

-Naruto-Kun… Quiero que vengas a verme enseguida… No puedo soportarlo más

Se tiró de lado con tal de reposar sus energías para volverlas a perder en cualquier momento

-Naruto-kun, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte… Es solitario hacer esto yo misma… Quiero tener sexo contigo

El rubio ahora estaba al cien, no quizás estaba a mil mientras una fuerza apretaba sus pantalones… No lo soportaba más, no necesitaba una palabra más… Ella estaba sola y él estaba solo, ambos querían devorarse y pelearse como animales salvajes hasta la primera alba del sol… Pero el problema era que cómo debía ir a Konoha si la distancia entre Tokio y su mundo era enorme…

De la nada se topó con su armamento ninja a lo cual se le prendió el bombillo

-Hinata… Amor, ¿Puedes sacar del cajón de abajo el kunai especial de mi padre?

La joven sacó del cajón aquel legendario kunai Dios Trueno Volador, aquella legendaria arma usada en batalla que permitía a su usuario teletransportarse, aquella arma de la cual dicen las lenguas que existían unos pocos ejemplares. Justo cuando la chica tocó el arma de pronto apareció una figura extraña pero bastante conocida que estaba sobre su cama.

-¡No lo puedo soportar más!- Exclamó la sombra mientras abrió sus brazos y se lanzó sobre la peliazul la cual estaba sin habla, no lo podía creer y pareciera que estaba en un sueño o una ilusión pero todas esas dudas se disiparon cuando unos labios sofocaron a los suyos, unos ojos azules brillantes y un pequeño resplandor naranja.

Un dedo posó sobre los labios de la peliazul mientras la famosa sombra se mostró como un joven rubio de cabello parado, tres rayas en cada mejilla y unos ojos azules.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué significa esto?- Hinata no se salía de la conmoción de ver frente a frente a su amado ninja naranja ante sus ojos luego de un largo mes sin comunicación

-Jeje… Hasta yo mismo me estoy impresionando frente a ese kunai, en verdad papá era muy bueno con esa cosa- Sonrió ampliamente mientras unía su nariz con la de su dulce amor- Supongo que quise sorprenderte de en vez en cuando

La mujer quedó muda mientras envolvía el cuello de su ninja naranja el cual no daba resistencia, ambos querían como comienzo los labios y luego unir sus almas fundiéndolas como un acero. El joven comenzó a bajarse un poco los pantalones hasta sacar su miembro erecto y listo, pareciera que la erección la tenía desde hace unos minutos.

El héroe del rasengan estaba sonrojado como alterado, se notaba que estaba desesperado por probar cada detalle de esa diosa y trazar cada rincón de su esbelto con sus miles de besos y caricias

-Hinata… No puedes esperar más, ¿Verdad?- Con mirada nublada y una cara roja que pareciera que ardiera en el infierno se acercó lentamente a pocas instancias de la boca de su amada y en un tono bajo pero algo seductor mencionó

-No puedo… Una vez que oí aquellos sonidos que hacías, eso era…- El rubio no soportando más comenzó una pequeña batalla de besos mientras los brazos de su princesa apresaban su cuello como si lo intentaran apresar y aferrarse a ella. Después de aquella batalla de respiraciones agitadas como sofocadas el ninja naranja bajó su vista a los pechos grandes como firmes de su chica, enfocó sus papilas sobre el dulce botón rosa desde sutiles besos hasta lamidas terrenales.

Mordía, lamía y besaba esa dulce parte mientras la pobre chica estaba cediendo ante esos roces entre sus pechos hasta que el rubio ahora bajaba su vista al centro de su amada, quería metérsela hasta que doliera el alma

-Hinata, ¿Podrías girar tu trasero hacia mí y ponerte en cuatro?- La ojigris asintió mientras se puso en esa famosa posición de perrito mientras el joven naranja comenzó a empujar su miembro en la entrada de su chica tímida favorita mientras apretaba los glúteos de la Hyuga la cual sentía esa clásica sensación de estar en un momento sucio pero a lo largo de los minutos eso pasó a tener menos relevancia.

Temblando frente a la eléctrica presión que ejercía el rubio con el mover de sus caderas mientras sus gemidos y sus jadeos resonaban con los agitados suspiros del chico rasengan mientras la cereza del pastel era el resollante ruido de la cama moviéndose con frenesí.

No importaban las posiciones que tomaban, Naruto en medio de sus imágenes quería compensar todo lo que habían soportado en su respectiva ausencia y por todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto entre ambos, de esa manera ambos se conectaban, quizás el acto carnal era ese medio pero lo más importante era el sentimiento mutuo entre ambos.

(…)

Finalmente la peliazul estaba entre sabanas mientras veía una pequeña nota escrita por el rubio donde obviamente dijo que regresaría cuando derrotaran a los seres malvados que asediaban Tokio pero al menos en su carta le expresaba que cuando regresaría a Konoha planeaba invitar a los miembros tanto del equipo Ganma como de todos los héroes de la Jump Force a su boda.

Como siempre el héroe naranja de Konoha prometía que estaría a su lado sin importar cualquier cosa, la peliazul al menos estaba sonriendo ya que al menos le tenía esperanza a su ninja cabeza hueca de su corazón, a pesar de que la espera era larga siempre lo amaría como él a ella.

Una promesa que obviamente se haría realidad pero aún era interesante en las esperanzas puestas sobre su guerrero, el amanecer era el típico azul cristalino con el sol brillante… Esa esperanza seguía viva como nunca y cuando eso pudiera ocurrir al menos regresarían esas citas que no se hicieron en un mes y quizás llegar a dar el siguiente paso de toda pareja… ¿No vendría nada mal un tercer integrante?...

Sólo el tiempo lo diría…


End file.
